


Xanax High

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Eiji-centric, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Horny Teenagers, Hotboxing, Illegal prescription drugs, Light Ash/Shorter, M/M, Marijuana, Not polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Roadtrip, Sloppy Makeouts, anti-anxiety meds, dumb teenagers, main Ash/eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: After losing his team, before coming to America, he didn't know what he wanted. He knew what he wanted now.During the road trip. In the back of the truck. Heavy making out.





	Xanax High

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter request/idea. 
> 
> Yall can find me here https://twitter.com/FishboneLynx  
> or here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction I don't bite, I promise.

Xanax high

 

The truck was parked at the house in Cape Cod. New battery was needed. It was the evening of their first night there. Max and Ibe were smoking Pall Mall’s on the porch.

Ash had been uneasy the whole trip, withdrawn and even more high-strung since they arrived.

_ No wonder he doesn’t like it here. _ Eiji had been shocked by the stories he’d heard. Appalled at Jim’s treatment of his own son.

“I’m used to it,” Ash told him, “No worries.”

Eiji was heading out to the truck to move their bedding inside when he found Shorter and Ash. Sleeping in the house was still better than the metal truck-bed.

He could hear voices inside the canvas canopy.

“You sure take some heavy shit, Ash,” The sound of a pill bottle rattling. Shorter. “But I’m glad you decided to take it this time,”

“It’s no big deal,” Swallowing, defensive, “You know why I have it now. I’m sure my dad told you all,”

_ He’s covering up, but he’s angry that we know. _

“Do you feel better now?” Shorter asked.

“I will in a minute,”

“Where’d you get it. Dr. Meredith isn’t a psychiatrist,”

Scoffing, “Since when do you know what kind of doctors prescribe what kind of drugs?”

“I worry about you man,”

Slightly dark laughter, “You also care that I share with you,”

“I can’t deny that,” More rattling. ‘I’ve made a decent amount of cash by you giving me these to flip,”

Coke bottle was sat next to jean clad legs as Eiji rounded the truck bed. The two were lounging inside.

“Hey Eiji,” The blonde smiled up at him as if talking to a puppy, “It’s nice to see you,”

A genuine smile, but forced a little too forward.

Shorter patted the spot next to him. “Come sit with us! Or are you busy helping the old guys?”

“Oh-uh, I- I was going to bring blankets inside. Inside smell musty,” 

Shorter always talked so fast.

“Ah, I feel ya. But you can wait till later.” Shorter was always so talkative, “Sit with us, Ash would like it,” He elbowed the blonde who blushed and looked away.

Sitting cross-legged on the hard truck bed wasn’t horrible. There were layers of sleeping bags, blankets, and random clothing for padding. Sitting was better than sleeping back here while it was moving.

He was on opposite side of the truck bed from the other two, Shorter the farthest inside, Ash closest to the zipper of the canvas curtain, staring at the crack of orange light.

It lit his face beautifully. All sunny colors glowing against his form. Vibrant natural color contrasting Shorter’s vibrant artificial ones. Eiji wished he had the camera. He was finally starting to get inspired by photography. Before America, it had been a quick option pushed at him by Ibe, never something he wanted on his own.

“Do you mind if I?” Shorter twirled a lighter in his hand.

_ Cigarettes? I don’t care.  _ Eiji found it frustrating they babied him. It was true he hadn’t smoked before, he hadn’t even drank much, but he knew what it was. He could handle himself.

“Do Not hotbox it in here,” Ash waved the bag and lighter back into Shorter’s pocket.

“What? Why not? It’s not like Max or Ibe will do anything about it. Hell, I think Max would join us if we offered it. And it’s too big in here anyways to hotbox,”

“What’s hotbox?” Eiji asked.

Ash hesitated to answer.

“I don’t mind,” Eiji interjected, Ash was always so hesitant about everything.

“We’re gonna smell,” Ash said to the wall.

“You’re just nervous you’re gonna get giggly and kiss him,”

“I am not,” The blonde protested. Then, a sly sideways smile. “I kissed him in prison you know,” The first eye contact they’d had since Shorter announced that Ash wanted him ‘to sit with us,”

Shorter lowered his glasses as if that would help with clarification of that answer. Glancing between the two for juicy details.

“Yeah,” Ash smirked, “How do you think he found you? I spelled it out. Right in his mouth,” 

Eiji felt cornered. He felt his cheeks heat.

“You did not!” Shorter argued.

“He did not,” Eiji confirmed “He passed a pill that had message,”

“I’m glad you can read better than you can talk,”

“I am still learning! How are you at speaking different language?!”

“So you like the sassy type, Ash. I get ya,” He gave his friend a hearty slap, and turned to Eiji, “I bet he still put his tongue in,”

Eiji felt the flush creep lower down his neck. He kept his eyes on his shoes. Leather loafers so different than Ash’s high tops and Shorter’s sneakers. It was interesting.

He heard the sound of a lighter. Inhale. Slow exhale.

This smell was different than normal cigarettes. Shorter smelled like this sometimes, this must be why.

“You want?” Bright grin as the object was offered.

“Don’t give that to him!”

He told Ash to shut up, that he was in-charge of himself.

He wanted to be part of this dynamic. What Shorter and Ash had. Two people so close. Comradery. What did that closeness feel like? It’d been over a year since his accident and he lost his team, but even then he couldn’t say any had been ‘close’ friends.

“Do you even know what a blunt is?” Ash looked genuinely worried.

“Yes,” He challenged back. “I know what smoking is,”

“These aren’t cigarettes,” A warning he ignored.

Eiji stuck out his tongue, and accepted Shorter’s offer.

……………………………………………

This was not what he thought it was, but it was pleasant after a while.

The first breath he coughed. It tasted strange and felt like it was coating his tongue. The smoke curled around his nose.

Ash had only had a little. He was constantly checking on Eiji.

“Jeeze, you mother hen,” Shorter sounded exasperate, “Calm down already. He’s not going to die from a little weed. Do you need to take more of  _ your _ meds?”

“No. I took the right amount. I’m not irresponsible like you,”

……………………………………………………….

Their ‘tent’ in the back of the truck was starting to get hazy.

“Hey Eiji,” Shorter grabbed his attention, “Try this,” He inhaled and his lips met Ash’s. Smoke wafted between them. Ash’s eyes rolled back, he looked so blissful…. Ash would have punched most other men. It was shocking. Intriguing. Bizzare. 

The interaction devolved into a few lazy open-mouthed kisses. 

Very bizarre. It felt strange watching, but he felt strange in general.

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

“I’d like to suck you off sometime,” Ash’s fingers traced over his face. Still hesitant, as if touching Eiji was dirtier than what he was admitting. Eiji was going to fall into those green pools looking down at him. His body was so floaty… You’re so beautiful. His body twitched and he tried to ignore it. _ Can I touch him too? I want to know what his hair feels like. Should I ask? _

He must have looked distant because the other’s face marred with concern.

_ Ash is looking at you, answer him! _ He didn’t know how to answer.

“I’m really good at it you know? Right Shorter” Ash groaned as his friend rubbed against his denim covered ass. The punk was kissing the blonde’s neck and mumbled in agreement. Eiji felt himself flush straight down to his groin. That sound! 

Shorter’s hands were on the blonde’s pecs, Eiji leaned against the wall of the metal box stupefied by the sight nearly on top of him. Shorter guided his hand to Ash too.

He could feel the blonde’s heartbeat through thin layer of Tshirt. Separated from skin, but still able to feel the warmth. He could hear his own pulse in his head, slightly faster than normal.

“Is- is this okay? -This?” He asked, puzzled. Earlier he’d heard all the horrible things Ash had been through.  _ Why would you want to do this more? There is no reason to do this now. _

Ash’s lips met his, hands roaming over his body. He arched into the kiss. A smile against his lips. It was wonderful and soft. 

A knowing hand rubbing at his tenting pants.

“A-ah!”  _ Too fast _ , “Stop!” Caucasian hands stopped. “I-I just want to be friend,”

Green eyes looked at him in shock. As if it was the first time he’d heard that.

……………………………………………………………………

They stumbled into the house around eleven to raid the cupboards. Jennifer had given them more food than they needed for their stay.

Max gave them a dirty look, but let them clamber through the items. He pulled Ash aside into the living room.

From the kitchen Ejii overheard them talking.

“Why are you blaming me? I was innocent in this,” Always on the defensive.

Max let out a sigh, “He’s different than you, ya know? You can’t push these things on him,”

“I’m not his caretaker. He makes his own decisions,”

“He doesn’t know what he wants,”

“I think he does. More than you or Ibe give him credit for,”

Eiji smiled as he straightened up the counter after Shorter had ransacked it for the best goodies. 

 

_ Thank you, Ash. I also think I know what I want now.  _

 

_ I want to help protect you.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I always mean to do more Eiji-centric stuff. I love this sweet man and don't explore enough of his conflicts.
> 
> **NOTE: Hotboxing is smoking marijuana in a small enclosed area, causing it to fill with smoke in order to maximize the effect. The air itself becomes potent.


End file.
